


Holy Union

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Community: kissbingo, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean asks a very important question and The Angel doesn't get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Union

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) original [HERE](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/183967.html?thread=39651487%20-%20t39651487) for the prompt _Supernatural, Dean/Castiel, After all they've been through and all the years they've been together, it doesn't seem like enough to just call Castiel his friend or partner._ And for my [](http://kissbingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**kissbingo**](http://kissbingo.livejournal.com/) [card](http://krystalicekitsu.livejournal.com/99198.html#cutid1) prompt _type: rough_. Much thanks to [](http://peppervl.livejournal.com/profile)[**peppervl**](http://peppervl.livejournal.com/) for giving this a quick look over.

"...I don't understand."

Dean feels the need to tear his hair out right about... now. No, wait. _Now_ he feels like he's dying. Again. Because clearly this is Hell.

He felt like tearing his hair out two minutes ago.

"It's not that hard, Cas. 'Yes' or 'no'?"

He watches, tries not to stare (hey, that's Cas' gig) as the angel fidgets with the edge of an AC/DC shirt the he'd pulled from the bottom of Dean's bag. Guy was always fuckin stealing his clothes (not that Dean really minded. Cas in his boxers was damn hot).

He waits, tries to do this 'patience' thing Cas kept harping on him for. Waits for the lines of confusion and uncertainty to clear from the angel's face.

"Cas," he doesn't want to yell, tries to keep his voice reasonable. But, damnit, he doesn't see the problem!

"I'm analyzing possible scenarios and-"

Dean shuts him up with a fierce kiss.

A kiss he tries to keep simple and short but ends up pouring everything into. He's not sure Cas gets any of it- the sharp desperation, the deep, aching heat of love, the searing need and the fear and the hope and the frustration- but the kiss he gets in return is enough. Makes him think maybe Cas does get it because it's all teeth and sharp nips and a heck of a lot of tongue.

He pulls away because Cas' kisses always make him weak-kneed and just a little stupid. Desperate to get their clothes off and horizontal on the nearest flat surface- but that's not what the point of this exercise is. So, he pulls away and pointedly doesn't think too much about the blank look on Cas' face.

"Look," he tries not to scowl, tries not to be a jackass (but holy _fuck_ is he ~~scared~~ nervous), "do you want to spend the rest of your life with me or not?"

"Oh," Castiel looks briefly startled, like he hadn't thought of it quite like that before. "Yes, I do." Like Dean should've known already. Like it was obvious and he was sure Dean had known, or been informed but he was willing to say so out loud if that was what Dean needed to hear for whatever silly human custom and when did Dean know Cas well enough to hear that in the exact right pitch and timbre inside his head?

But it doesn't matter because Cas just said 'yes'.

Just said 'I do'.

"Halle-fuckin-lujah," Dean all but shouts and kisses him again, this time to hide tears of relief. Not that he was worrying or anything, because they'd crossed the big 'I love you' stage already and Dean was pretty sure that an Angel of the Lord wouldn't say that lightly. Or maybe that was just Dean's own insecurities because Cas is kissing him back like there's nothing else he's ever known how to do.

Intense and hungry with just an edge of _loveyousofuckingmuchithurts_ that drives Dean wild. But it's okay because Cas is there, Cas keeps him from scaring himself. Because Cas is an awesome guy like that, and Dean's just glad it's over and it all went well and he didn't freak out.

Who knew it'd be so hard to ask your angel-boyfriend to marry you?


End file.
